Avant la Nexus
by Roselyne
Summary: John Cena est prévenu par Sheamus que l'expérience de la NXT pourraient bien leur exploser à la figure. Il décide d'enquêter sur place en observant les rookies. - Époque: lors de la saison 1 de NXT, avant l'invasion de la NEXUS.


_**Ce scénario, vous le retrouverez un jour en BD ;-)**_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**AVANT LA NEXUS**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

La porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrit à la volée et les rookies de la NXT qui se trouvaient dans le couloir de la section dortoir se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux emmêlés et aux traits fins, vêtu de son pyjama, et avec les petits yeux de quelqu'un qui vient d'être tiré de son sommeil.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi tout le monde gueule ? Vous savez l'heure qu'il est?"

« Retourne te coucher, Heath », lui répondit un homme de grande taille aux cheveux foncés. Ses mots étaient teintés d'un accent assez prononcé du Nord de l'Angleterre. « J'avais juste une petite discussion avec le connard. »

« Le connard ? Lequel ? », demanda Heath, dévisageant tour à tour les trios hommes en face de l'Anglais, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que l'un d'eux – un mec imbu de lui-même du nom de Dave, ou David – était trempé alors que son compagnon de chambrée tenait un verre vide en main.

« Oh, ce connard-là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix presque douce, avant de se saisir abruptement d'un des bancs contre le mur et de l'abattre de toute ses forces sur David, l'assommant directement. Tous les autres demeurèrent abasourdis : Heath était habituellement le mec le plus gentil du groupe.

« Désolé », répondit le rouquin à leur question silencieuse tout en retournant vers sa chambre. « Quand j'ai pas mes huit heures de sommeil, j'ai tendance à être à cran ».

**·..·**

"Oï, Fella!".

John Cena se crispa quand il entendit la voix forte et le lourd accent de l'arrogant pot de mayonnaise humain – tel qu'il l'appelait régulièrement. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face au catcheur à la peau fantomatique surmonté d'un épi de cheveux d'un rouge agressif. Ses yeux piquaient face à la vue qui s'offrait ainsi à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sheamus... ? », John était déjà épuisé. Il venait d'écouter pendant près de trois quarts d'heure la rengaine de Batista qui - une fois encore - se plaignait de son titre perdu de champion de la WWE et estimait mériter une énième revanche. Encore et toujours. John savait que la discussion avait du passer au travers des murs, mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, là tout de suite, c'était que Sheamus vienne y ajouter son grain de sel.

« Tu te souviens des rookies qui ont été acceptés pour l'émission de télé-réalité ? L'expérience NXT ? »

Cena cligna des yeux, accueillant ce nouveau sujet de conversation comme une brise agréable. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées. "Tu veux dire, ce à propos de quoi Chris Jericho n'arrête pas de rabattre les oreilles à tout le monde quand il parle de son protégé ? Dwayne Barrah, quelque chose comme ça ? ». Il marqua une pause, se souvenant d'un détail au sujet de son interlocuteur. « La même expérience dont Chris se plaint sans cesse quand il parle de ce gars que _TU _as insisté pour que la WWE engage, sous prétexte qu'ils ne respectaient pas le quota de roux et ce, malgré le fait que le gamin avait échoué les tests psychologiques lors de l'admission suite à une… obsession au sujet des zombies ?

Sheamus sourit au souvenir. « Cette même expérience, ouais… ».

« Et alors?", demanda Cena, sa patience allant en s'amenuisant. Sheamus redevint sérieux en un éclair.

"D'après les bruits de couloirs", le rouquin démarra, "il serait prudent de notre part de surveiller ces gamins d'un peu plus près. Il se pourrait qu'ils nous préparent un sale coup. »

Cena réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis : « J'ai entendu qu'ils avaient certes du talent… Mais ils ne pourraient jamais nous arriver à la cheville, surtout du à leur manque d'expérience. »

« Et s'il s'unissent ? »

« Pourquoi ils le feraient ? », demanda Cena. « De ce que j'ai entendu, ils se sautent systématiquement à la gorge dès qu'on les laisse sans surveillance dans la même pièce plus de deux minutes. »

« J'ai entendu ça aussi », Sheamus acquiesça. « Mais si un jour, l'un d'eux arrive à prendre le lead et à les organiser, il se pourrait qu'on se retrouve rapidement dans la merde, je te le garantis. »

**·..·**

Cena avait accepté de suivre Sheamus vers le bâtiment de la NXT pour faire une observation directe. Si les doutes de l'Irlandais étaient confirmés, Cena prendrait les mesures nécessaires auprès de la direction de la WWE. Ils étaient tous deux revêtus d'habits civils et d'une casquette, portant du matériel tels de vulgaires techniciens, afin de passer inaperçus. Ils progressèrent dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent les rookies en pleine discussion, à une dizaine de mètres d'un distributeur de boissons. Cena et Sheamus s'arrêtèrent près de la machine, prirent un soda, et firent mine de faire une « pause boisson », tout en observant discrètement le groupe, se demandant lequel d'entre eux gagnerait la NXT et les rejoindrait ensuite à la WWE. Et surtout, si l'un d'entre eux avait le potentiel d'être un futur leader rebelle. Jusqu'à présent, les rumeurs semblaient fondées : il régnait une tension non négligeable dans le groupe.

« Si tu es tellement mieux que tout le monde, Daniel, pourquoi tu ne gagnes pas un match, pour changer ? », déclara le plus grand du groupe. D'après son accent, Cena devina qu'il s'agissait du protégé de Jericho.

« Et toi ! », le plus petit du groupe – Daniel, donc – rétorqua. « Si tu es tellement fier de ton apparence, pourquoi tu persistes à te teindre les cheveux en noir ? ».

« QUOI ?! », l'Anglais s'étouffa presque. « Mais c'est ma couleur réelle ! »

"Bien sur, et c'est quoi ces gouttes noires qui te coulent dans le cou? C'est pas du henne, ça ?"

« Wade, tu … Tu te teins les cheveux ?! », s'exclama d'une voix presque dégoûtée un homme qui aurait pu passer pour un John Cena black, avec cependant trop de paillettes dans les cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Tout le groupe se tourna vers Wade dont les oreilles virèrent rapidement au cramoisi alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils avec force.

« Mais je vous EMMERDE TOUS! », l'Anglais explosa. « Et puis, hein ? Si ça tombe, Heath il le fait aussi, hein ? On sait pas. P'tête qu'il est blond, mais qu'il est fan de Sheamus et ne veut pas l'admettre ouvertement".

Cena jeta un coup d'œil à Sheamus et ricana doucement.

« Super… », grommela le rookie aux cheveux de feu. « J'ai jamais entendu autant de CONNERIES en une seule phrase ! »

« Laisse tomber, Heath", un modèle à la stature fine et à la peau basanée posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux avant de continuer avec un accent étranger. « C'est juste de la provocation ».

"De toutes façons", un autre rookie prit la parole, un avec une peau sombre et des cheveux bouclés, « il faudrait être totalement STUPIDE pour se teindre les cheveux en roux et espérer plaire au public ».

« Mais le public M'AIME !", s'écria Heath. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, Otunga ! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de la lèche ou de constamment rappeler à tout le monde que je viens d'Hollywood ! ».

Cena hocha la tête et s'éloigna, suivit rapidement par Sheamus.

« Sérieusement… Tu l'as vu par toi-même », commença l'Américain une fois qu'ils furent hors du bâtiment. "Ils ne seront _jamais_ une menace. On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ces rookies de la NXT".

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·  
FIN  
·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_Comme quoi, hein? __Les mauvais jugements qu'on porte parfois sur les gens en les observant juste deux minutes… ;-)_


End file.
